The present invention relates to a clamping device, and particularly to a clamping device suitable for securing flexible lines during surgery.
A common problem during surgery is the handling and positioning of the many flexible lines that are required to carry fluids or electrical power to the patient and the surgical devices and equipment. Such lines may carry gases, such as oxygen, or fluids, such as blood or plasma, or consist of electrical cables for monitoring the patient. Often, the lines are desirably clamped to a support surface to keep the lines away from the operative site and to avoid entanglement.